


Tobio's Arrival

by Kuroimachi



Series: The Alpha Seven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: Oikawa welcomes the newest alpha to his household. It becomes clear that Kageyama has not had the easiest of lives and is going to need some extra help settling into his new home with his new pack.





	1. Day One: Turbulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> Sorry to all who asked after this and got only my promises in return for a long while. Here is the second part of the (newly named) Alpha Seven series. This is in a more traditional style and I'm posting it despite feeling like I didn't quite get it right, I'm hoping I'm going to settle into it as I write. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think and hit me with your ideas. I have an idea about where this is going, but I am also open to suggestions. 
> 
> Uh...expect the rating to go up.

“Mm, midday is fine. No, it’ll just be me. Well, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Uh huh. I am, yes. See you then. Bye.”

 

Oikawa lets his phone slip from his hand and it lands on the floor will a dull thud. Iwaizumi lifts his head lazily from where he has been dozing on his master’s warm stomach.

 

“The new alpha?” Iwaizumi enquires, somewhat sleepily, looking up at Oikawa’s face.

 

“Mm. Yeah.” Oikawa nods curtly and doesn’t look down to meet the alpha’s eyes. Oikawa seems tense and has done so on and off for a number of weeks; Iwaizumi notes how the Omega’s smile does not quite reach his eyes and he catches the scent of sour apprehension on his skin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa shrugs and runs his fingers through the alpha’s thick hair. Iwaizumi leans into the touch, nuzzling against Oikawa’s long, delicate fingers.

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” The Omega sighs, it sounds heavy and uneasy to Iwaizumi’s ears. He finally turns to look at the alpha. Iwaizumi’s eyes are dark and warm. “They say he’s going to be a handful.” The pair gaze at each other for a while, the Omega still moving his fingers softly over Iwaizumi’s head. The alpha shifts on top of Oikawa’s legs and a breeze rolls in softly through the open doors that lead into the garden. Outside, they can hear the riotous noise of whatever game Bokuto and Kuroo have come up with to torture poor Daichi with today. They’ve been excited about the new arrival for weeks. “I don’t think he’s been treated very well, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi lays his chin back down flat against Oikawa and regards him with those big, doe eyes.

 

It is not in Oikawa’s nature to openly show when something has truly upset him. He’ll go into absolute dramatics over something silly, such as Iwaizumi even insinuating Oikawa’s new jeans may not make him look like a “bad bitch”, but few people would have any idea if something had really hurt him. Iwaizumi knows though; he knows the way the flecks of grey in Oikawa’s eyes darken and the slightly sharp note of his scent when his heart is aching. Oikawa loves his alphas deeply. They are his team, his pack, his family. He cannot stand the thought of alphas being mistreated, being abused. “He’ll be better here with us.” Iwaizumi says nosing at the soft skin of Oikawa’s hip where his shirt has ridden up slightly. The alpha tries to pour all his affection and support into the motion. Oikawa smiles at his efforts and sits up, forcing Iwaizumi back and onto his knees, then he kisses him deeply as if he can draw reassurance directly from his mouth. It works for a while.

 

~*~

“You _sedated_ him?” Oikawa hisses and the beta handler bristles defensively. There are two handlers, both beta, one older than the other. The younger is not much older than Oikawa himself and he stands behind his superior, head bowed.

“We had _no choice_.” The older handler insists, stalking around to open up the back of the van. Both men have to step back for a moment as a cloud of acrid fear bursts from behind the doors. Oikawa throws an accusatory glare at the handler, but the beta won’t meet his eyes.  “Where do you want him?” He mumbles meekly. Oikawa peers into the gloom of the van, but it is too dark in there to make out anything but the shapeless shadow of the alpha lying motionless under a blanket, strapped to a trolley.

Oikawa leads the handlers inside the house and upstairs to the room that has been prepared to house the new alpha. They deposit him on the bed and sheepishly make their way back to the front door where they wait for Oikawa to sign their paperwork.

“Where are his possessions?” Oikawa asks curtly, glancing up from the clipboard. An uneasy look passes between the two betas, one of them turns to Oikawa and opens his mouth to say something, but only manages to shrug foolishly instead. “I see.” Oikawa all but growls, he thrusts the paperwork into the beta’s hands and then kicks the door shut in their faces. He stands for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to control the anger that bubbles up inside of him. He exhales, long and slow. He knows he cannot afford to wallow in his anger and in his sadness. There is a new member of his pack upstairs that needs him.  Resignedly, he turns towards the staircase and makes his way back towards the alpha’s wing.

Bokuto and Kuroo pace the hallway sniffing impatiently at the door to the new alpha’s room. They are being kept at bay only by Iwaizumi who stands guard in the doorway. He fills the doorframe, shoulders broad and square, chest pushed out, glaring warningly at the pair who trip over each other restlessly in their attempts to get closer to the new alpha.

“Bokuto. Kuroo.” Both alphas look up at the sound of their master’s voice and skulk over to Oikawa with their heads bowed; they nuzzle under his chin and into his neck. “Come on, calm down. Go to your room, you can see him later.” They nod sadly. Bokuto bumps his nose gently against Iwaizumi’s as he passes him, an apology from the both of them. Oikawa approaches his primary alpha and Iwaizumi relaxes allowing Oikawa to pull him into a hug.

Oikawa speaks into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, “My good boy.” He sighs lovingly. "Should you come in with me or wait out here? What do you think?” If there is one thing Oikawa has learned after all his years of keeping alphas it is how invaluable their advice can be, especially concerning their own. He’ll never understand those Omegas who want to keep their alphas mute, like possessions to adorn their houses. Slaves. Objects. Sex toys.

“You go. It should be you he sees when he wakes up in his new home, Omega. I’ll be waiting just outside the door though.” Oikawa nods and kisses Iwaizumi, sweetly, with all the affection he can push into his lips. They part and Oikawa moves to open the door, but Iwaizumi holds him in place for a moment, “He…He smells afraid.”

Oikawa keeps the room darkened all afternoon whilst the alpha sleeps off the sedatives; he flips through magazines by lamplight and sips tangerine tea. The Omega listens for his alphas moving around the house: the comforting low rumbles of Ukai’s and Ushijima’s voices; the thunderous footsteps of Bokuto and Kuroo chasing each other. Oikawa sighs and looks at the new alpha asleep on the bed. “Our Tobio-chan.” He whispers. Kageyama’s skin is pale, it looks incredibly soft in the glow of the lamp, but cold somehow, Oikawa thinks. There are dark shadows beneath his eyes and his cheekbones cut sharply through his face.

  The sun has gone down by the time Kageyama begins to stir. Oikawa watches the deep orange strips of sunset disappear from behind the blinds. With some apprehension, the Omega realises that the young alpha is moving around more, twitching and whimpering. Oikawa knows he will wake up soon. He shifts carefully over to the bed and sits down slowly watching the alpha carefully. His face is drawn into a tight scowl and Oikawa can smell the distress rolling off of him. He’s having a nightmare. “Shhhh, Tobio,” Oikawa soothes, brushing the boy’s sweat-damp hair back from his forehead, “it’s ok, I’m here.”

The alpha’s eyes open so quickly that, at first, Oikawa doesn’t even realise they’re looking back at him, wild with terror and entirely black. Searching for an escape, Oikawa thinks watching Kageyama’s eyes flit about the room, desperate confusion written all over the boy’s face. The alpha’s first instinct is to distance himself from the strange Omega and he scrabbles to push himself flat against the wall, awkward and clumsy in his movements. Limbs at odd angles. His chest heaves with panicked breaths and his teeth are grit like he’s in pain.

Oikawa move back slightly to give him some room and tries to scent the air around them with calm, but it doesn’t seem to reach the new alpha. “It’s ok, you’re safe here. It’s ok, Tobio.” He starts tentatively and Kageyama’s eyes widen for a second. Before Oikawa knows what’s happening the alpha dives forward, slamming into his chest and knocking him backwards. Oikawa lands hard on the floor, the wind is knocked from his lungs, he’s completely immobilised. He can’t breathe, can’t call out for help. The new alpha sits atop him, panting and growling, teeth grinding together and fingers digging deep valleys into Oikawa’s flesh. His brows are pulled into the most violent scowl. Oikawa doesn’t know what to do, he can’t think straight. Then he blinks. His eyes close for barely a moment, and when they reopen the alpha is gone. Without the weight on him, his lungs are able to take a deep, gasping breath. He hears a thud to his right and twists his body so that he can see what’s going on.

Iwaizumi has Kageyama pinned to the floor. He sits heavily across his thighs and his large hands hold down the new alpha’s more slender arms. There is little the boy can do against Iwaizumi’s hulking weight. The larger alpha snarls at him, loudly, and it sounds dangerous; Oikawa has never heard Iwaizumi make a noise like that. Kageyama’s body writhes on the floor like an animal in a trap. He can’t seem to make sense of his situation. He tries, in vain, once more to lift his shoulders and throw the other alpha off him. Iwaizumi forces him back down and snaps his teeth close to the boy’s neck. He doesn’t bite him, but the threat is there.

Oikawa sees the moment that Kageyama appears to accept his fate, the Omega watches the fight go out of him; he turns his face away submissively and his body goes limp beneath the larger alpha. The two go quiet and still, and suddenly Oikawa can hear the low, steady engine-rumble of alpha growling coming from the doorway behind them. Iwaizumi’s head snaps up primed for further threats, but it is just the rest of the pack drawn by the noise and the conflicting scents. Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi and Ushijima edge forward to crowd close to Oikawa. He pets them comfortingly, soothing them. They don’t understand what to make of this situation.

Softly, Ukai pads across the room and drops to his knees by Kageyama’s prone body. Iwaizumi’s looks up at the oldest alpha and something passes silently between them. Slowly, Iwaizumi sits back, freeing Kageyama’s upper body. The new alpha stays stiff on the floor, afraid to move; Ukai slides his large, warm hands beneath his back and gently lifts him up into a sitting position. Kageyama’s eyes stay lowered in submission, they can all see that he’s trembling. Iwaizumi feels terribly guilty, but he knows these early days will be important for helping their newest alpha to learn his place in their family. He ducks his head and carefully licks at Kageyama’s neck. The boy flinches for a moment and then scrambles forward into Iwaizumi’s chest, where he pushes his face up under his chin and clings to his shirt. Ukai smiles at the look of surprise on Iwaizumi’s face, it is almost comical. Oikawa’s heart all but melts to see the little alpha behave so sweetly, cuddling up to Iwa-chan. He keeps himself in check, he knows that this is still an important moment in Kageyama’s integration to the pack, one he should probably not interrupt with squealing. Ukai moves around behind the small alpha and presses himself gently against Kageyama’s back. Kageyama huffs from inside his cocoon.

Ukai lowers his head, “Have you calmed down now?” he asks into Kageyama’s ear, voice low and smooth. His broad chest is still pressed against the young alpha’s shoulder blades, a solid weight behind him. Kageyama takes a deep breath, it shakes only slightly, and nods the tiniest of nods. The two alphas smell so warm and comforting; they’re telling him he’s safe. He nods again to be clear.

Oikawa crawls closer to where Kageyama is hidden between the two larger alphas. The boy peeks out at him with large, midnight-blue eyes. The Omega is stunned for a moment, they’re beautiful. The alpha stares back, barely blinking, taking in every detail of the Omega’s face. Oikawa smiles, his head tilting slightly to the side. Kageyama shifts slightly, pushing against Ukai and Iwaizumi just enough so that they give him some space and he turns to face Oikawa.

With a face of sheer determination, he says, “I-I’m ready for my p-punishment, Omega.” Kageyama stumbles over his words trying to force them to sound hard and fearless. Oikawa stares at the boy blankly for a moment and then looks between Iwaizumi and Ukai who can only shake their heads and shrug.

“There’ll be no punishment, Tobio.” The alpha looks so confused, it makes Oikawa physically ache.

“But I-I did something wrong, I-.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were afraid…It must have been scary waking up somewhere new with a stranger so close to you. I’m not going to punish you for protecting yourself.” Kageyama’s lip wobbles and he grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to show weakness in front of his new Omega, in front of the other alphas. The tears gather at the corner of his eyes anyway and he turns back towards Iwaizumi to hide them. “Besides, you’ve already had big, silly Iwa-chan sit on you. That’s punishment enough.” Oikawa laughs. Kageyama feels the huff of Iwaizumi’s breath ruffle his hair. “Now, how about I run you a hot bath and make you some warm milk?” Kageyama turns back at the mention of the milk, his eyes have a little sparkle to them and it makes Oikawa smile wide and genuine.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. He's in. Tobio has arrived! Squished between some big alpha tiddies. 
> 
> Comment, comment comment.
> 
> Come find me on @cosmacfoxdust on tumblr - I am there, I promise.


	2. Day One: A Peaceful Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of past abuse.

  Tobio sinks low in the warm water until he is barely able to peek over its surface. If he stays very still he is almost camouflaged by the pile of sweet-smelling bubbles on top of his head. He can’t remember the last time he was treated to a bath, certainly not with the sole purpose of bathing himself. He lets his body relax, suspended in the water as if he were floating in space. He thinks the water looks sort of cosmic. Oikawa had told him to choose a bath bomb from the big jar on the windowsill and Tobio had picked a rainbow one with little flecks of glitter.

A large ice cream swirl of bubbles floating at the edge of the tub captures his attention and he moves through the water towards it stealthily, lest it realise he is coming, and blows into it with a sharp puff of air. Iwaizumi sits on the floor by the side of the sunken bathtub, one arm stirring the water lazily, watching the rainbow colours swirl about his fingers. He startles when the flurry of bubbles strikes him full in the face, flailing and spluttering.

“Oi..!” He grumbles, wiping away the sparkling suds. When his vision clears, he sees Tobio trying to cover his little smirk. His skin is glistening, his dark hair is wet and dripping, covering one eye completely. Iwaizumi chuckles at the odd resemblance to Kuroo. “Payback for earlier?” He asks with an eyebrow raised in amused curiosity. Tobio averts his eyes and blushes darker than the flush of the hot water already colouring his skin.

“I-I’m sorry…for what I did, alpha.” Iwaizumi is taken aback by how sweet Tobio sounds, despite the serious look on his face. Nothing like that feral beast he had had to pin down earlier.

“It’s fine. Really. I’m sorry I had to be so rough with you.” Iwaizumi flicks some water in Tobio’s direction. The smaller alpha scowls but flicks water back at Iwaizumi playfully. “A-and you can call me Iwaizumi. Not alpha.”

Tobio cocks his head, “But aren’t you the primary?” He asks somewhat confused.

“Well. Yeah. But it’s not my _name_. The others don’t call me that, they just call me Iwaizumi. We’re all alphas.” Tobio sinks into the water again until it’s just below his nose. Big, blue eyes study Iwaizumi carefully and the older alpha feels very exposed suddenly. Tobio disappears beneath the water and when he reappears he’s right in front of Iwaizumi.

“Will Oikawa want me to pleasure him this evening?” The words are blunt, his face remains impassive.

“I doubt it. You only just got here. He’ll want to get you settled in first, get to know you.” Iwaizumi picks up the bottle of shampoo by the side of the tub, “You want me to do this?” Tobio seems to consider the question for a moment, and then he nods. “Turn around then.” Tobio spins around in the water, turning his back to the older alpha and Iwaizumi freezes. There are scars on Tobio’s back, fine and silvery. Dozens of them. The young alpha’s words from earlier echo in his mind, _I-I’m ready for my p-punishment, Omega_ , and Iwaizumi thinks he might be sick.

“What will he want to know about me?” Iwaizumi doesn’t hear the question the first time, his pulse is drumming too loudly in his ears. “Iwaizumi?”

“Hm?” He comes back to himself. “Sorry, what?”

“You said, Oikawa will want to get to know me. What will he need to know about me?” Tobio asks, fingers slipping idly through the water, popping the bubbles in front of him.

“Oh, you know,” Iwaizumi replies managing to compose himself somewhat, “the normal stuff. What you like, what you don’t like, food you prefer, exercise you prefer, what turns you on-.” The younger alpha turns to look up at him over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. Iwaizumi huffs a little laugh at the solemn expression and then pours some shampoo onto the boy’s head and begins working it in especially gently.

Oikawa returns to the bathroom with a mug of hot milk in one hand and a large, fluffy towel in the other. He closes the door behind him with his foot and then places the steaming mug down on the counter. Both alphas look up at him like they’ve been caught doing something naughty – it’s a look he is used to seeing on Kuroo and Bokuto. Tobio sits in the bath with his hair moulded into two foamy devil horns. As Oikawa takes in the scene, one horn gives up and flops forward so that Tobio more closely resembles a puppy. Much more appropriate, Oikawa thinks.

“Very nice, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chuckles and the alpha looks back at the boy in the tub to further admire his work. “Get him rinsed off so we can put him to bed, please.” Iwaizumi does as Oikawa asks, he rinses the soap from his hair, careful not to get any in his eyes. Oikawa hands the large alpha the towel whilst he goes in search of something Tobio can wear to bed. He thinks some of his clothes are probably a good idea, they’ll fit him the best and get him used to Oikawa’s scent. It takes some convincing to get Tobio out of the tub, Iwaizumi has to reassure him several times that he is welcome to have a bath whenever he wants now.

When Oikawa walks back into the bathroom Tobio is wrapped in the towel and huddled into Iwaizumi’s chest. Tobio’s hair, not unlike Iwaizumi’s, is sticking up in all directions from where the older alpha has dried it. Iwaizumi catches Oikawa’s eye as he comes in and, pointedly, he lets the towel slip lower so that the smaller alpha’s shoulder blades are exposed. Oikawa sees the scars. Iwaizumi watches his master’s beautiful face twist into something horrified and pained. Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but the alpha shakes his head ‘no’.

Tōru knows that it is not uncommon for Omegas to physically punish their alphas as part of their training. Personally, he thinks that sort of behaviour borders on barbaric and no punishment he has ever handed out has ever brought that sort of physical harm to his alphas. He just cannot imagine himself hurting them, can’t imagine how he would bring himself to do such a thing. He knows that such practices exist, but he’s never been faced with the evidence up close before. Omegas who show their alphas, like he does, do not tend to use physical violence to train their alphas as damage to their bodies like that can count against them in competitions. Scarring, like the kind he is looking at, is more commonly an indicator of a background in the sex-trade. Tobio is beginning to make more and more sense to him every moment.

“Here, you’ll have to wear some of my clothes to bed until we can get you some of your own. Is that ok, Tobio?” He tries hard to sound normal, but he can tell from the roll of Iwaizumi’s eyes and the confused expression on Tobio’s face that he has not managed it. The young alpha nods and takes the offered clothing, looking between Oikawa and Iwaizumi trying to figure out what’s happened. “Grab your milk and climb into bed, I’ll be in in a moment to make sure you’re all settled, alright?”

As soon as the door closes, he begins to question Iwaizumi about their discovery, “Did he say anything about them?”

“No. I’m not even sure he realises that it’s not normal. You saw how confused he was when you said you wouldn’t punish him.” 

“Ugh! Fuck.” Oikawa spits angrily, his fingers curl up like he’s ready to rip something, or someone, to shreds. Then he sighs heavily and his arms fall limply to his sides, “Iwa-chan…”

“I know.” Iwaizumi replies sadly moving close to Oikawa so that the Omega can wrap his arms around him.

“He’s just a kid, Iwa-chan. How could anyone hurt him like that?”

“It…It makes me grateful that I was…that I have always been with you.” Oikawa has to close his eyes and squeeze the alpha tightly for a moment.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” What he doesn’t say is that he would never hurt Iwaizumi. Or any of his other alphas. He doesn’t need to say it. They kiss. Softly at first and then longer and deeper, until they pull away panting.

“I’m going to go check on him, make sure he’s alright.” Oikawa turns to leave.

“Uhm…” Oikawa turns back to Iwaizumi who looks somewhat sheepish, “I was thinking that I would sleep over here tonight. In case he wakes up and needs anything. If that’s ok with you.” Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi’s adorable dutiful-alpha tone.

“I think that’s a good idea, Iwa-chan. I’ll tell him you’ll be just down the hall if he needs you.” The Omega kisses his alpha on the nose, “So cute, Iwa-chan.”  
“Stop it.” Oikawa pats him on the behind and then walks out of the bathroom chuckling to himself.

Tobio is fast asleep when Oikawa reaches his bedroom. His upper lip still shines slightly from the milk and the empty mug has rolled onto the floor. He looks so tranquil compared to earlier, so at peace. This is real sleep, real rest, Oikawa thinks looking at the calm, soft expression on Tobio’s face. He switches off the lamp and leaves the door open just slightly so the light from the hallway can come in and Iwaizumi will be able to hear him if he wakes.

 In the hall, Oikawa meets Ushijima fresh from the shower, still damp and with only a towel around his waist to cover him.

“How is the new alpha?” He enquires with the same flat tone he talks about most things with.

“Asleep. I was worried he wouldn’t settle because of the sedatives, but I think that bath really relaxed him.”

“And how are you?”

Oikawa thinks for a moment, “Exhausted. And my back really aches where that little monster threw me on the floor earlier!” The Omega pouts.

“Mm. I see. Would you like me to carry you to bed, Omega? Perhaps I can massage those aches out of your back.” Oikawa moans as if Ushijima has just said something absolutely filthy to him.

“Unh, Ushiwaka! That sounds perfect!”

~*~

Oikawa wakes in the night. Everything is still and quiet in the darkness. He thinks immediately of Tobio, wondering if he’s ok, if he’s had any nightmares, if he’s woken up frightened to be somewhere so unfamiliar. Oikawa is out of bed before his brain can catch up with what his body is doing. He thinks he’ll check on the alpha quickly. Just in case.

He pads across the house, footsteps all but silenced by the plush softness of the carpet. The light is still on in the hall outside the alpha’s bedrooms. Oikawa tiptoes over to Tobio’s door and, as quietly as he can, pushes it open so that he can peer inside.

“Oh, you’re kidding.” He breathes to himself.

Just visible in the light filtering in from the hallway are the slumbering forms of all seven alphas piled onto Tobio’s bed – the youngest alpha himself is sleeping peacefully at the centre of the pack. Oikawa feels just the barest hint of tears threaten the corners of his eyes at the sight of his family bonding so beautifully. It makes his chest swell with love and pride.

He stays to watch Daichi’s head rise and fall where it rests on Ukai’s chest as he snores softly. He drinks in the sight of Kuroo and Bokuto, so still for once, each with one of Ushijima’s thick arms wrapped around them. And in the centre, Iwaizumi and Tobio. Tobio is pressed close to Iwaizumi, head tucked securely under his chin. He whimpers fitfully in his sleep and Iwaizumi’s arms tighten around him, quieting the little alpha.  

Oikawa clamps his hands tightly over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming about how cute his alphas are. He mentally kicks himself for not bringing his phone to take a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what do you think?
> 
> Things you like...things you don't like? I'm interested in it all!
> 
> I resisted jamming some smut in here because it was just such a cute chapter. I did think about Bokuto and Kuroo getting wildly turned on by seeing their lead alpha have to dominate little Tobio and maybe giving him an appreciatory blowjob.  
> There was also the obvious little hint that Oikawa went and got some kinks worked out of him by Ushiwaka-chan.
> 
> I resisted though.


	3. Day Nine: Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the kind, encouraging comments on this story so far.

Tobio continues to go to sleep alone and wake up each morning with at least one of the other alphas, drawn to him in the night by his fearful whimpers and whines, in his bed beside him. He grows used to Ukai’s rumbling snores and the way Bokuto kicks in his sleep as if he’s running or jumping in his dreams. He finds comfort in the feeling of Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped securely around him. After a week, his nightmares become less, but the alphas come in the night anyway, so he knows that he is safe. He is with his pack.

During the day, Tobio is serious and standoffish, and if Oikawa didn’t know better he would say the alpha was ill-mannered. In truth, Oikawa knows that the boy simply has no idea how to interact with a pack of alphas and an Omega like himself. He stands on the outskirts and waits to be told what to do, he doesn’t join in with anything unless instructed to do so. He barely speaks in front of the other alphas. Oikawa watches him carefully and tries to piece together an idea of who Kageyama Tobio is and how they can help him.

~*~

Their first major breakthrough comes on Tobio’s ninth day in the house. The weather that morning is particularly fine and Bokuto clamours for Oikawa to come outside and play volleyball with them. Kageyama knows that volleyball is Oikawa’s sport; he has seen the medals and the trophies and the magazine articles and the photos on display around the house. When he had first looked at them, it had sparked a flame of pride inside him at having a master with such renown and talent. So even Tobio finds himself keen for Oikawa to agree to a game that morning, hopeful that he too can witness his master’s skills up close.

“I would…” Everyone turns immediately towards Tobio, so surprised to find him speaking in front of everyone, “I would like to see you all play. Please. Omega.” He finishes a lot quieter than he began, eyes downcast. Iwaizumi’s cannot hide his surprise and he catches Oikawa’s eye with intrigue.

“Oikawa. Have you ever played volleyball, Tobio?” Oikawa asks and the alpha shakes his head.

“I-I can’t play any sport. We weren’t outside much, Omega.” Bokuto rests his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder sadly and the other alpha stroke his hair comfortingly.

“Oikawa.” The Omega insists, “Well, we’ll show you the ropes, shall we?” He says brightly, “Teach you the positions, maybe get you to try out some moves.”

~*~

Bokuto and Kuroo lead the way out onto the court, whooping and shouting the entire way. Ukai sits with Tobio on the sidelines, the court floor has already warmed in the morning sun and smells like heated rubber. The youngest alpha watches everyone with fascination as they perform their warm-ups. Although no longer in the pristine form of his professional days, Oikawa still cuts an impressive shape – all long limbs and lean muscle. Tobio acknowledges that Oikawa is not just smart and talented, but also an extremely beautiful Omega. The alphas are all built differently, but no less impressively than each other. Tobio’s eyes flicker from Daichi’s thick thighs, over to Ushijima’s broad back, up to Iwaizumi’s bulging biceps, across to Bokuto’s finely sculpted pectorals and finally onto Kuroo’s chiselled abdominals. Ukai sees the admiration in the boy’s eyes and he watches those eyes glance down at his own lanky limbs to take stock of himself and compare his body to the other alphas.

“You think you might like to start working out with us, Tobio? I could help you get started if you’d like?” Ukai offers, making the boy go rigid with barely containable delight. He thanks the blond-haired alpha profusely, bowing as he might do to an Omega, and it makes Ukai chuckle.

They decide on a little 3-on-3 match; Oikawa, Kuroo and Daichi versus Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Ushijima. When Tobio sees Oikawa’s jump-serve for the first time it takes his breath away. He’s never witnessed anything so powerful, so fluid and dynamic. Kuroo and Bokuto begin showing off almost immediately, excited not just by the chance to play with their Omega, but in front of an audience. Tobio cannot help but be impressed by them too and he is awed by Ushijima’s intense, raw power. The young alpha’s mouth all but falls open in shock when Daichi is able to receive one of Ushijima’s monumental spikes.

They play for almost two straight hours, and when they can’t seem to break a tie, Oikawa calls it a day – much to everyone’s disappointment. Tobio notices that even Ushijima has come alive on the court; his eyes burn brighter and the sweat makes his skin glow like he’s some sort of Greek god. The sight of him and the memory of the power with which he played makes Tobio all the more determined to begin working out with the other alphas. The young alpha stands up, brushes himself off and skulks over to where Oikawa is gulping down a bottle of water.

“Ome-Uh…Oikawa, Sir-.” Tobio tries.

“Oh Tobio, no.”

“Oikawa. P-please would you teach me to play volleyball?” The young alpha mumbles. Oikawa grins delightedly.

“Of course, I will, Tobio-chan! With time, I can teach you to be very nearly as good as I am.” He winks and the alpha’s lips twitch at the very corners. Oikawa begins by explaining the basic rules of the game and describing the different positions on a team. Next, he moves on to the various moves involved in playing – serving, setting, spiking, receiving and the sort. Tobio nods along seriously, enraptured by every word from the Omega’s mouth. Oikawa advises Tobio on stances and then begins by having him toss the ball about a bit, before showing him how to execute a simple serve.

Everyone looks somewhat taken aback at seeing the youngest alpha play. “Tobio-chan.” Oikawa says with an expression of astonishment on his face, “You’re a natural!” Tobio blushes darkly and can’t look anyone in the face for several minutes after Oikawa’s outburst. It’s true though; he isn’t nearly as powerful as the other alphas, not yet anyway, but he moves with grace and precision that suggests a budding talent.

They continue to play until late morning turns into early afternoon and Oikawa whines that he is about to wither away to nothing unless he eats immediately. So, everybody makes their way inside to clean up and have lunch.

~*~

The day becomes too warm to do any activity comfortably. Tobio wanders the house, enjoying how airy it feels with all the windows thrown open. He helps himself to some ice-cold milk from the fridge and then makes his way out onto the veranda. He finds Oikawa laid on a sun lounger, glistening with lotion and wearing some very small mint green shorts. Iwaizumi and Ushijima lay beside him, sprawled across some large cushions in the shade. Oikawa lifts his large sunglasses, “Hello, Tobio-chan!” He says with a smile, “What are you up to, hm?”

Tobio doesn’t answer. Instead he is staring at Ushijima whose head is resting in Iwaizumi’s lap. He isn’t wearing a shirt, but what he is wearing is a pair of thick-rimmed reading glasses. A book lay open in his lap.

“You can read?” The youngest alpha asks, barely audible past the singing of birds and the hum of a lawnmower in the distance. Oikawa glances down at Ushijima and then back up.

“You can’t, Tobio?” Oikawa asks softly. Tobio shakes his head, still looking in astonishment at Ushijima. “Would you like to?” Tobio’s deep blue eyes flicker up to Oikawa who is smiling kindly, sunglasses nesting in his hair. For a moment, it seems that the young alpha doesn’t know how to answer. Oikawa can almost read the thoughts running through Tobio’s head in the lines of his forehead.

“Yes, please.” He says, little more than a whisper.

“That’s sorted then!” Oikawa exclaims with a delighted clap. “We’ll get you a tutor. Ok, Tobio-chan?”

“Thank you, Oikawa.” The alpha replies with a tiny smile before taking a long sip of milk.

~*~

 

“Hina-chan is going to be Tobio’s teacher?” Bokuto asks excitedly over dinner that evening.

“Mm,” Oikawa nods, “he’s home next week for the summer. I called him earlier and he jumped at the opportunity!” He smiles, obviously very pleased with how his plan has come together.

Shouyou Hinata’s family lived not far from Oikawa’s house and he had known the younger Omega since he was a baby. Hinata was just about to finish his second year of university studying alpha health and behaviour, and he really had taken Oikawa up on his offer very enthusiastically.

“We haven’t seen little Hina-chan for so long, I wonder if he’s grown any taller.” Kuroo snickers. Oikawa rolls his eyes and swots at the dark-haired alpha who slides away, out of his reach.

“When will he be here?” Daichi enquires happily.

“Who is Hina-chan?” Tobio asks Iwaizumi quietly whilst the others continue the conversation.

“Hina-chan is a very good family friend of Oikawa’s, we have known him since he was young. He’s an Omega. Very sweet and kind. _Very_ energetic. He even gives those two a run for their money.” Iwaizumi smirks, nodding towards Bokuto and Kuroo wrestling over the last piece of strawberry pavlova.

“You two will get on like a house on fire!” Oikawa says smiling widely and Tobio looks horrified.

“He means you’ll like each other.” Iwaizumi clarifies. The young alpha nods, eyes narrowed.

“And he’ll teach me to read?”

“That’s right, Tobio-chan! Hinata is going to be your tutor!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment with your thoughts and/or ideas.  
> I'm really keen to know what you think!  
> Or I'm always available on tumblr @cosmacfoxdust


	4. Day 13: History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait, this was a hard one to get out! 
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of past abuse - nothing graphic.

Tobio’s eyes flutter open to soft early morning light filtering through the not-quite-closed-blinds of his bedroom window. He breathes in the warm, calm scent of an alpha in the air around him and follows it back to its source in the crook of Daichi’s neck. He’s still sound asleep, chest rising and falling steadily. He looks so peaceful, Tobio decides he can’t possibly wake him. Instead he carefully wriggles out of Daichi’s arms, slips off of the bed and steals out of the room.

The house is quiet, and there’s a moment when Tobio thinks that everyone must still be asleep, but then he smells the rich scent of fresh coffee drifting up the stairs from the kitchen and he knows that someone must be awake. He pads slowly down the thickly-carpeted staircase, sliding his fingertips down the shiny, polished bannister.

When he rounds the corner to the kitchen, he stops dead in his tracks. His mouth opens, but he can’t make a sound. He knows he should turn away and walk back upstairs, maybe climb back into bed and cuddle up to Daichi, but he’s frozen, unable to look away.

Oikawa is spread out on top of the counter with his thighs wrapped tightly around Iwaizumi’s thick waist. Both of them are panting and moaning to one another in hushed voices, “So g-good, Iwa-cha-an! S-So good!” The alpha is running his hands over the planes of Oikawa’s stomach and chest, they slide up, up, up until they’re tangled in his hazelnut hair and Oikawa whines in delight.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi’s dark eyes flash towards the doorway and if Tobio weren’t already frozen to the spot that look alone would pin him in place. Iwaizumi stills, buried inside Oikawa.

“Eh?” Oikawa pants, “Wha-what are you doing, Iwa-chan? I was so close!”  The Omega notices that Iwaizumi is not looking down at him, but is fixed on something across the room; he follows his lover’s eyes to the doorway and tips his head back so that he can peer at Tobio through sweaty strands of hair, albeit upside down, “To-Tobio, it’s alr-.”

“I’m sorry, Omega!” The alpha says a little too loudly, looking completely and truly mortified, before disappearing around the corner. Iwaizumi huffs and moves to pull away, but Oikawa tightens his legs around him. The alpha looks down at him in confusion.

“I thought you’d want to go after him.” He explains.

“I will,” Oikawa smiles a sinister looking smile, “but finish me off first, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but starts pushing back into the Omega who groans, relaxing back against the counter.

~*~

Tobio stays out of the way for most of the day. Oikawa waits until the sky has darkened into dusk and then he makes his way upstairs to Tobio’s room to find him. The door is pushed to, but not completely shut, Oikawa knocks softly and peers around it. “Hello, Tobio-chan.”

The alpha can’t seem to make eye-contact with him, “Hello, Oikawa.”

“Would you like me to run you a bath tonight?” The Omega asks with his usual airiness. Tobio doesn’t answer straight away, his lips twist as he thinks.

“Yes, please.” He answers meekly.

Tobio has been restricting himself to one bath a week. He tells Iwaizumi and Oikawa that he doesn't want to get used to them, he doesn't want them to become too routine. Both the Omega and the primary alpha find this idea very sweet, and they try to think of new ways each week to make them even more of a treat for him - bath bombs, bubbles, essential oils, candles, salts. Oikawa has noticed that Tobio is much more willing to talk when he's in the bath, it's like his safe place. Most of what Oikawa has been able to find out about the young alpha has been divulged whilst Tobio has been soaking in the tub. 

  
It is for this reason that the Omega waits until then to discuss what Tobio had seen in the kitchen that morning. He starts the water running and chooses a bath bomb containing lavender, chamomile and sandalwood, so that the alpha will feel particularly calm and relaxed. What surprises the Omega is that it is Tobio himself who starts the conversation. 

"Will you want _me_ to pleasure you like that soon?" He asks, looking pointedly not at Oikawa's face but at the baby-blue water that's gently lapping at his chest. The Omega takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. 

"Tobio, listen," he begins and the alpha's big, midnight eyes blink up at him, "I want to wait until you're ready and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if you were never ready. That...that isn't something you have to do in order to stay here with us." Oikawa cannot read the expression on the alpha's face, but he can see him thinking hard.

"Do all the others do...those things with you?" He asks after a few moment's quiet.

"They do." Oikawa pauses. "You know Iwa-chan was my first alpha, yes?" Tobio nods, "Well, it took us a long time to develop that side of our relationship. It may not seem that way now, but it was challenging for us both, it was a slow process. We did it because we both wanted it. We wanted each other. And Iwa-chan has never been with another Omega besides me." At this, Tobio raises his eyebrows. "I can see why it would be easy for you to think that they all find that sort of interaction with Omegas easy, but, believe me, that has not always been the case. They all feel differently about it, approach it differently, enjoy it differently. You can't measure yourself against them, Tobio. You'll be ready to do what you're ready to do when you're ready to do it." Oikawa stops for a moment to let that all sink in, Tobio kicks his feet gently and watches the ripples move over the surface of the water. "My point is, Tobio-chan, that I didn't bring you here just to have sex with me. If you want to have sex with me or any other Omega then I will accommodate that however I can, but I will  _never_ think any less of you, won't ever _care_  any less  _about_  you if that is not a part of our relationship as Omega and alpha." Tobio is stunned into silence for a moment. He just stares up at Oikawa, his face tight and his eyes swimming.

"Why  _did_  you bring me here?" He whispers eventually. It hurts Oikawa deeply to see the alpha so confused. He can’t bare the idea that Tobio might never have considered himself as having any worth outside of sex.

"Why not? You're wonderful, Tobio. What Omega wouldn't want you?" Oikawa says desperately, all his instincts as an Omega are piqued by this little alpha. He wants to protect him, nurture him. 

"Even if I can't-?"

"There is no way you can finish that sentence that would change my mind, Tobio." Oikawa says firmly before the alpha can get any further. Tobio smiles one of his tiny smiles. They sit in comfortable silence for a while after that. Oikawa leans his head into his palm and just watches the alpha think about what has been said between them. "Tobio-chan," Oikawa begins again, swirling the fingers of his other hand into the water between them, "if at some point you feel that you can, would you tell myself or Iwaizumi, or whoever you feel comfortable talking to, about what your life was like with your previous Omega? I think if we understand where you've come from we'll be able to help you to get to a better place." He means it figuratively, of course, but the colour drains from the alpha's face suddenly.

 

"I am in a better place! I-I like it here! I don't want to leave you!"

Oikawa hushes the panicked alpha gently, drawing him close despite the wetness, "Sh, I'm glad you feel that way, Tobio. You can stay. For as long as you want to, you can stay." They remain in their embrace for a long time despite how uncomfortable it is for Oikawa to be on his knees for so long. The Omega strokes the boy's damp hair tenderly, and Tobio presses into Oikawa, sinks into his arms and lets out a deep sigh. Steam rises in ghostly rivulets off the boy's skin and Oikawa becomes mesmerised by watching it disappear into the air around them. It takes him almost a full minute to notice that Tobio is vibrating under his hands and that the air around them is being filled not just with steam, but with soft purring. It's the first-time Oikawa has heard Tobio purr since he came to live with them, and he nearly laughs with the joy of hearing it. He lays an affectionate kiss onto the top of the boy's head and suddenly Tobio is shifting beneath him.   
  
Oikawa finds himself with a soft pair of lips pressed tentatively against his own, but they're gone again before he can really understand what's happening. The alpha looks up at him with large sparkling eyes, like two huge glittering sapphires set into his face. 

"Thank you." Is all the Omega can manage to stutter out, and it makes Tobio snort a soft laugh through his nose. 

"I can tell you."

"Hm?" Oikawa responds, still in a daze.

"I can tell you what it was like before I came here. If you want to know." The alpha says quietly, but with a new air of certainty about him. Oikawa can only nod. "To be begin with, I lived with the other alphas that my master owned. I fought with them. They didn't like me much. I didn't think that the primary was a good leader and we clashed often. One day...I...I took it too far and I hurt him. My master punished me and from then on I was kept separately from the other alphas." Here, Tobio pauses. His head hangs as if he still feels the weight of the shame on his shoulders. 

"That must have been lonely for you, Tobio." Oikawa says softly cupping the boy's cheek in his palm and scratching his fingertips gently behind his ears. Tobio shakes his head.

"I don't think I felt lonely at the time. Better alone than with them." Tobio's eyes rise to find Oikawa's, they look deep. Infinite. "I feel bad for that me now though. He didn't know what it was like to really be part of a pack. He didn't know he should feel lonely, and that's sadder in a way, isn't it?" 

Oikawa feels a pain low down in his chest that he thinks might be his heart actually be breaking. In his head, he begins making a string of vows to protect this alpha, to keep him safe, to make him ridiculously happy. "I stayed in the same room mostly. I ate my meals separately from everyone else. When I was required to service my master or another Omega, he would come to fetch me, give me the medicine and th-."

"Medicine?" Oikawa inquires, brows knit in confusion. Tobio looks immediately on edge. He nods somewhat nervously.

"The medicine to keep me hard." He offers in the way of explanation. Oikawa is at a loss for a moment. His mind is full of questions and he doesn’t know which one to ask first, he doesn’t want to be insensitive when Tobio is working so hard to open up like this.

 

“Did you always need medicine to stay hard, Tobio?” He says finally, forcing his voice to sound as light and casual as he possible can.

 

“Hm,” the alpha thinks about his words for a moment, Oikawa wonders if he cannot remember or is just being careful about his answer, “Well, at first I didn’t. I got hard when…when my master and the other Omega’s touched me and when I touched them. But…” His face twists up like he’s struggling to get the words to come out, “I would finish too quickly. I couldn’t satisfy them, so…so Master would punish me and after that I…I…”

 

“You couldn’t get hard anymore?” Oikawa offers gently. He coaxes one of Tobio’s hands into his and laces their fingers together.

 

“Not when they wanted me to. Sometimes I still get like it when I wake up.” He says almost eagerly as if to prove he is not beyond hope. “Do any of the alpha’s here need that kind of medicine?”

 

“No, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa replies softly and Tobio’s shoulders droop.

 

“Are you angry because I need it?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” The Omega replies firmly. Tobio’s lips twitch in an almost-smile. He uses his hold on Oikawa’s hand to drag himself forwards through the water and then lifts himself slightly to nuzzle his face against the Omega’s. They kiss again tenderly, just barely-there presses of lips and soft bumps of Tobio’s wet nose against Oikawa’s. Tobio pulls back and yawns widely, “Hm, I think it’s time we put you to bed, isn’t it?”

 

The alpha just sighs sleepily and looks up at Oikawa like he’s discovered something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tobio kisses Oikawa that first time all I could picture was that scene in The Lion King when adult Nala licks Simba and then her eyes are all sparkly. Why am I like this?


End file.
